Trouver la lumière
by Maman bouba
Summary: Après les jeux magiques, Lucy va mal. Elle a du mal a se remettre de tout ce qui s'est passé et ne sait comment réagir. Pour palier à ses crises d'angoisses, elle trouve une solution qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger. Qui pourrait l'aider ? Bon résumé pas forcément bon. N'hésitez pas à venir lire ! Surement un LuxusxLucy.
1. Souffrances

_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Avertissement : L'histoire se passe après les jeux magiques. Certaines scènes pourraient choquées. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je trouve cela louche que les persos de Fairy tail se soient si bien remis de tout ce qui se passe pendant les jeux magiques. Surtout Lucy qui se voit quand même mourir… Enfin, c'est juste une fanfiction sans prétention._

_Rien est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! Désolée pour les fautes !_

* * *

_**Souffrance.**_

_Lucy se réveilla doucement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient tous revenus des jeux magiques et elle profitait un peu du calme pour se reposer et réfléchir. Elle essayait de donner le change devant ses amis et la guilde mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. Les derniers évènements dans sa vie l'avait bien plus marqué qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. _

_Cela avait commencé avec la mort de sa mère, même si elle datait maintenant de presque 15 ans. Cela l'avait profondément marqué, ainsi que l'absence de son père durant cette époque. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir. Sa mère lui manquait horriblement, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Puis, son père avait essayé de la récupérer en attaquant Fairy Tail et cela l'avait encore fait souffrir. Mais elle s'en était remise, grâce à ses amis, à sa guilde, ils étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille. A cette époque, elle allait bien, ne se posait pas de question sur l'avenir et vivait à jour le jour._

_Mais ils avaient disparu pendant sept ans. Sept ans durant lesquels le monde avait changé, durent lesquels Fairy Tail avait souffert sans eux, durant lesquels son père, ce même homme qu'elle avait détesté puis à qui elle avait commencé à pardonner, était mort. Elle l'avait abandonné pendant sept ans et il l'avait à son tour quitté. Elle était seule, sans cette mère qu'elle aimait plus que tout, sans ce père qui l'avait pourtant fait souffrir mais qu'elle aimait. Cette période avait été plus dure, mais heureusement pour elle, l'entrainement pour les jeux magiques lui avait permis de ne pas y penser, de se donner à fond dans quelque chose et de se raccrocher à ses amis pour continuer à vivre. La fête dans le monde des esprits lui avait aussi fait du bien et elle attaquait les jeux magiques avait beaucoup d'entrain._

_Mais là encore rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle avait perdu deux fois, dont une où elle avait vraiment souffert. Cette folle avait essayé de la briser et y était arrivé en grande partie. Lucy avait essayé de lutter contre les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites et faites mais maintenant au calme tous cela revenait violement. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui avait totalement brisé Lucy, ce n'était ni la mort de son père à qui elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, ce n'était pas le faite qu'elle avait disparu pendant sept ans ni même le fait qu'une sale garce de Saber Tooth lui avait dit, non ce qui l'avait totalement brisé, c'était sa propre mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de la Lucy du futur. Elle voyait encore la vie quittée ces propres yeux, elle voyait encore le sang quitté son corps. Elle en rêvait, se réveillait en sursaut et en pleurs._

_La jeune femme soupira. Elle en avait encore rêvé cette nuit. Elle ressentait une boule d'angoisse dans son ventre et sut qu'elle ne mangerait rien ce matin encore, comme c'était le cas depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Elle se leva tout de même ayant promis à Natsu de le rejoindre à la guilde. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et s'appuya sur sa cuisinière. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son meilleur ami, Natsu. Il avait l'air tellement excité hier quand il lui avait dit de venir plus tôt. Elle le préférait comme cela que comme lors de la mort de son double. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle revit la scène encore une fois. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et son verre lui échappa pour aller se casser un peu plus bas. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les bouts de verre et par mégarde, se coupa la main avec l'un deux. Lucy observa la coupure douloureuse qui lui barrait la main d'un air un peu fasciné. Ces mains avaient cessé de trembler et ces angoissent disparaissaient petit à petit comme si elles s'échappaient par cette coupure. La jeune femme s'apaisa peu à peu en regardant le sang coulé et finit par aller nettoyer la plaie et la bander. Elle n'était pas plus bouleversée que ça par sa blessure, en ayant vue et reçue des biens pires. Non, ce qui la gênait plus, c'est que la coupure avait soulagé son mal au cœur. Elle soupira et finit par se dépêcher de rejoindre la guilde._

Elle arriva assez rapidement à Fairy Tail. Peu de monde était là, après ce qui s'était passé avec les dragons, la guilde était énormément sollicitée et les demandes d'emplois étaient nombreuses. Elle repéra rapidement Natsu qui se disputait encore avec Gray. Au moins certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, soupira la jeune femme. En fait, quand elle y pensait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait changé.

- Hey les amis !

- Lucy ! s'exclama Natsu. Te voilà enfin ! On a trouvé une super mission à effectuer !

- En plus, on peut gagner 300 000 de joyaux ! lui indiqua Erza, se doutant que la blonde devait payer son loyer.

- Effectivement, c'est intéressant ! leur répondit Lucy en souriant. C'est loin ? Quand partons-nous ?

- Non, ce n'est pas très loin. lui dit Gray. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'allumette est contente. Et nous pensions partir demain si cela dit.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama la bonde. Vous n'alliez quand même pas partir sans moi, j'espère !

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Erza, limite choquée.

Après avoir assuré à son amie qu'elle faisait une blague, Lucy passa le reste de la journée à la guilde. Discutant avec les uns, rigolant avec les autres, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une journée comme celle-là et ça lui faisait du bien. Ces angoisses l'avaient quitté, la laissant de bien meilleure humeur. Ces amis aussi étaient rassurés, ils s'étaient bien rendu compte que Lucy n'allait pas bien mais n'avaient pas su quoi faire.

La jeune femme finit par rentrer préparer ces affaires pour le lendemain. Mais un fois arrivé chez elle, ces angoisses étaient de retour. Une boule au ventre l'a saisie lorsqu'elle rencontra son visage dans la glace car elle l'associait à cette nuit affreuse. Elle respira un bon coup pour se calmer mais n'arriva qu'à paniquer encore plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Son regard se posa sur sa blessure et la jeune femme se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux qui trainait pas la et se fit une fine entaille sur son avant-bras. Tout en regardant le sang couler, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle se sentait un peu plus calme encore une fois. Elle avait un peu mal mais cette douleur lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle existait encore malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Certes, elle se sentait faible d'avoir recours à cela pour se soulager de ses terreurs et même un peu gêner mais elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour se calmer. Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir cacher cela à ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent et qu'ils se détournent d'elle. Ils seraient forcément dégoutés !

Elle finit par se relever et prépara ces affaires pour demain. Elle se fit un peu à manger aussi, ne voulant pas être affaiblie et devenir un poids pendant leur mission. En se couchant, Elle se promit de devenir plus puissante pour ne pas être de nouveau battu comme aux jeux magiques. Elle devait devenir forte pour ces amis. Lucy se couche en notant que c'était la première fois en deux semaines qu'elle se couchait à peu près apaisée.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Si vous avez la moindre critique, la moindre remarque, n'hésitez pas. Merci de m'avoir lu ! Et bientôt pour la suite !_

_MMBB._


	2. Luxus !

_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Avertissement : L'histoire se passe après les jeux magiques. Certaines scènes pourraient choquées. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je trouve cela louche que les persos de Fairy tail se soient si bien remis de tout ce qui se passe pendant les jeux magiques. Surtout Lucy qui se voit quand même mourir… Enfin, c'est juste une fanfiction sans prétention._

_Rien n'est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! Désolée pour les fautes !_

_Merci beaucoup à __**Mélusine78**__ qui m'a mise en Favorit ! Cela fait très plaisir ! __Et merci aussi _**_Audrey97412_**_ qui m'a laissé ma première review sur cette fiction ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en follow !_

* * *

_Luxus._

_Lucy regardait la scène avec terreur. Elle voyait l'épée tranchante faite d'ombre se diriger vers elle et son double se mettre sur son chemin pour la sauver. Elle avait envie de crier et de la sauver mais la vie s'écoulait en même que le sang à travers ses plaies. Elle pleurait, ne pouvait rien faire. Le monde tournait autour d'elle. Puis, enfin, elle se mit à crier…_

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut et en criant. Elle mit quelques temps à se rappeler où elle était et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un rêve. Elle regarda l'heure et soupira en voyant qu'il était 4h00 du matin. Elle avait encore peu dormi. Depuis 3 mois, à leur retour des jeux, elle enchainait les missions avec ses amis pour s'empêcher de penser. La journée, cela allait, elle n'y pensait pas mais dès le soir tombé, une fois seule ou endormi ses cauchemars et ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de ces instants l'empêchant de se reposer, de récupérer normalement sa magie et la plongeant petit à petit dans un d'état de déprime.

Elle se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle n'osait pas se regarder de peur de voir son visage. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et comprit pourquoi tout le monde avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Des grandes cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux chocolats rendus fiévreux par la fatigue. Son teint était très pale et son visage aminci. Elle n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas encore une fois. Et en voyant ces mains tremblées, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire pour se soulager. Elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter se couper les bras, le soulagement qu'elle ressentait dans ses moments-là était si libérateur qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lucy enleva les longues mitaines qu'elle avait été obligée de porter à cause de ses cicatrices. Les autres s'étaient étonnés mais elle avait prétexté un changement de look. La jeune femme sortit un fin couteau du tiroir de sa salle de bain et se fit une entaille sur sa peau pale plus profonde que les précédentes à cause des tremblements de ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas se tuer et ne prenait pas de plaisir à se couper. Elle se sentait juste vivante dans ces cas et elle voulait souffrir comme son double avait pu souffrir. Elle se sentait horriblement coupable de sa mort. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à regarder le sang coulé et finit par nettoyer les plaies quand le sang avait commencé à sécher.

La blonde se décida à écrire à sa mère comme elle le faisait si souvent. Même si maintenant ces lettres étaient très sombres et souvent remplies de larmes et de mots violents, elle n'avait jamais arrêté. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire.

« Maman, j'ai encore fait ce cauchemar. Toujours le même, je ne peux rien faire. Je les vois tous pleurer, je me vois pleurer et je me vois mourir. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, le même sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité mélangé. J'ai envie de vomir et de pleurer. J'ai envie de souffrir encore plus pour ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Je suis si faible, si inutile, comment mes amis peuvent-ils supporter resté avec moi alors que je ne peux rien faire. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Peur qu'ils partent, qu'ils meurent. C'est horrible maman, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là. »

Lucy s'arrêta d'écrire en remarquant les larmes qui tombaient sur le papier et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait encore. Elle se leva pour aller chercher un mouchoir mais le monde autour d'elle se mit à tourner. Elle voulut se rattraper à la table mais ne réussit qu'à cogner son bras coupé sur le rebord du meuble. Elle sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience, ne pouvant y résister, le regard posé sur son bras qui saignait de nouveau.

* * *

Lucy se réveilla difficilement. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre mais dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Elle mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits et sentit qu'elle était un peu fiévreuse. Son regard fit un tour de la pièce et tomba sur celui fermé de Luxus qui semblait dormir. Elle s'étonna de le trouver là et essaya de se lever. Ce simple geste réveilla le jeune homme qui la regarda d'un air soulagé.

-Ne bouge pas. lui ordonna-t-il. Tu dois être faible. Je vais chercher les autres.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Luxus était sorti de la pièce. Elle ne comprenait rien et se sentait très faible. Quelques instants plus tard, Natsu arrivait comme un fou dans la pièce et se précipita vers elle.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ne crie pas Natsu ! le réprimanda Erza.

- Je me sens assez faible. murmura tout de même Lucy, étonnée d'entendre sa voix si basse. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, Natsu t'a trouvé inconsciente, le bras avec une vilaine coupure, très fiévreuse il y quatre jours. Tu ne t'es pas réveillée depuis. On a fait venir Polyussica car tu délirais et ta fièvre était très élevée. Elle arrive bientôt pour t'examiner d'ailleurs. lui raconta Grey.

- Quatre jours ? Tant que ça ? murmura la blonde.

- Oui, quatre jours ! claque une voix.

Ces trois amis se retournèrent vers Polyussica qui leur demanda de sortir. Ils le firent à contre cœur. Lucy regarda la vieille mage l'ausculter sous toutes les coutures. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Polyussica la regarda de son air froid qui s'adoucit cependant un peu au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tu es très faible, jeune fille. Ton taux de magie est très bas et ne se régénère pas normalement. Tu étais à deux doigts de mourir, surtout avec le sang que tu avais perdu. Dormais-tu bien avant cet incident ? Et ne me ment pas !

- Je dormais très mal. murmura Lucy.

- Hum… Au vu du poids que tu as perdu, j'en déduis que tu ne mangeais pas bien non plus. Quand aux marques sur tes poignets, je suppose que cela a à voir avec ce qui t'es arrivée aux jeux magiques ?

Lucy paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens voient ces marques et qu'ils l'a jugent. Ce qu'elle se faisait était mal, elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas être seule, elle aimait ses amis et ne voulait pas qu'ils l'a quittent et ne voulait pas partir de la guilde. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ces mains se mirent à trembler. Et elle vit une main se poser sur son bras.

-Calme-toi, jeune fille. Je ne te juge pas. Je te pose juste une question.

Lucy essaya de se calmer en respirant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration était moins chaotique même si ces mains tremblaient toujours.

-Oui. murmura-t-elle. Je me suis fait ça après tout ce qui s'est passé aux jeux. Je ne voulais pas mais c'était la seule façon de me calmer et…

- Ne te justifie pas. Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Je vois bien aux coupures que tu n'as jamais voulu te tuer. Même si combiner au fait ne pas manger et de peu dormir aurait pu te tuer. Je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait et j'ai dû en informer Maitre Makarov. Mais il est le seul au courant. Je ne sais pas s'il te demandera des comptes mais moi non.

- Merci… merci de n'avoir rien dit à mes amis.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à toi. Enfin, tu vas devoir te reposer longtemps. Vu ta faiblesse du à ta perte de magie et de poids, tu ne pourras pas partir en mission avant au moins un mois. Et encore, je ne suis pas sure.

- Un mois ? Mais…

- Un mois j'ai dit. J'en informerais la guilde et tu n'as pas intérêt à me désobéir. Makarov veut te voir.

Lucy hocha la tête, trop faible pour argumenter. Son secret avait été découvert et le Maître était au courant. Elle avait peur, très peur qu'il lui demande de partir. Elle se retenait de pleurer, ne voulant pas craquer. Elle regarda Polyussica sortir et le maitre entrer. Il s'installa en face d'elle sur une chaise et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lucy s'exclama.

-Je suis désolée…

- Comment ça ? lui demanda le maitre de guilde.

- Je… Je n'aurais pas dû me faire du mal et vous inquiéter… Je ne savais juste pas quoi faire… mais je veux rester dans la guilde, s'il vous plait…

Lucy pleurait à présent, la peur et la honte la submergeant.

-Lucy, il n'a jamais été question de te bannir de la guilde. Je ne viens pas là pour te juger, je viens la pour t'aider, essayer de comprendre et surtout m'excuser.

- Vous excusez ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Vous êtes comme mes enfants dans la guilde et votre bien être est le plus important pour moi. Je n'ai pas vu combien tu allais mal. Ni moi, ni les autres. A part peut être Luxus qui m'a fait une réflexion une fois. Personne n'a rien vu et je m'excuse pour cela. Pourtant nous aurions dû nous en douter, vu ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu n'es pas seule et nous sommes là pour t'aider d'accord ?

La jeune mage pleurait encore un peu, fatiguée comme elle était. Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais dire à Natsu, Erza et Grey de passer rapidement. Après, tu dors, d'accord ?

Lucy hocha la tête de nouveau, soulagée qu'il ne lui demande pas des comptes pour le moment. Il sortit et ces amis vinrent la voir pour discuter un peu. Lucy ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux discutions mais de les voir avec elle la soulageait. Elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_Lucy regardait la scène avec terreur. Elle voyait l'épée tranchante faite d'ombre se diriger vers elle et son double se mettre sur son chemin pour la sauver. Elle se mit à crier pour une fois, hurlant toute l'horreur qu'elle ressentait…_

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut, secoué par quelqu'un. Elle mit quelques instants à remarquer que c'était Luxus qui la réveillait. Elle le regarda, le visage inondé de larmes. Le jeune mage la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour la calmer. Au bout de quelques instants, elle le repoussa doucement et lui demanda :

-Je suis désolée… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le maître a obligé Natsu, Grey et Erza de rentrer dormir, vu qu'ils étaient restés à ton chevet les autres nuits. Il m'a demandé de rester te veiller, au cas où tu ais besoin. Ce qui est le cas manifestement. Un cauchemar ?

- Oui, toujours le même.

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

Lucy hocha la tête et regarda Luxus sortir de la pièce pour lui en chercher. Au vu de la lumière qui emmenait de derrière les rideaux, il devait être 3h00 du matin encore. Elle soupira, fatiguée d'avoir encore fait ce satané cauchemar. Luxus revient rapidement dans la pièce et lui tendit un grand verre d'eau. La jeune fille le prit, malgré ses mains qui tremblaient.

-Tu as froid ? lui demanda le mage.

- Non, c'est juste un contre coup du cauchemar. Merci pour le verre et désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

- Pas grave, je suis là pour ça de toute façon. Ça va ?

La jeune constellationniste ne répondit pas et but lentement son verre d'eau. Ses mains ne se calmaient pas et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter de se sentir mal.

-Calmes toi, tu ne crains rien. dit Luxus d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée. Elle savait que Luxus avait changé depuis qu'il avait été banni et elle avait même sympathisé un peu avec lui. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là ni même à ce qu'il reste alors qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

-Pourquoi étais tu là ce matin ?

- C'est le vieux qui m'a demandé. Il voulait que les trois zigotos se reposent un peu au lieu de rester à ton chevet tout le temps.

- Oh… ils se sont vraiment inquiétés…

- Et pas qu'eux. Levy sautait de joie de savoir que tu étais réveillée et même Juvia était soulagée ! Tu es importante pour cette guilde, Lucy, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je sais mais… Je l'ai oublié à un moment. Je… J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais pas du… Et je ne sais pas comment m'arrêter.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça à lui. Peut-être la pénombre qui cachait son visage, peut être le sentiment de sécurité qu'il dégageait…

-Je sais.

- Tu sais ? demanda Lucy, hallucinée.

- Oui, certains matins, tu avais une odeur de sang sur toi. De sang frais Je l'ai senti grâce à mes pouvoirs de Dragons Slayers. J'en ai déduis que tu te scarifiais.

- Tu l'as senti ? Mais… Natsu aussi alors…

- Oh, il n'a pas deviné. Ni lui, ni Gajil. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'ont jamais senti cette odeur que lors des combats. Et qu'ils n'ont, je pense, jamais entendu parlé de quelqu'un qui faisait ça…

- Et comment as-tu deviné ?

- Car je connais quelqu'un, qui comme toi, a craqué et ne sachant pas quoi faire pour se soulager, c'est coupé lui aussi.

- Il s'en est sorti ?

- Oui, avec beaucoup de persévérance et pas mal d'aide. Je pourrais te parler de lui, si tu le souhaite.

- Oui, oui… j'aimerais bien le rencontrer aussi pour lui parler… je n'ai pas envie de continuer… je ne veux plus inquiéter la guilde.

- Très bien. Mais nous verrons ça demain ou plus tard selon ta santé. Maintenant, tu dors. Et ne te tracasse pas, je reste près de toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord ?

Lucy hocha la tête soulagée de s'être confiée et qu'il ne l'ait pas rejetée. Elle s'allongea docilement et regarda Luxus. Elle était très étonnée de le voir là, il avait tellement changé depuis la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle fut encore plus étonnée quand elle l'entendit chantonner une chanson et elle s'endormit en l'écoutant.

Luxus sourit en regardant la jeune femme s'endormir. Elle avait eu l'air de tellement souffrir pendant son cauchemar que son cœur était soulagé de ne plus la voir pleurer et de ne plus l'entendre crier. Il voulait l'aider car cette jeune femme était l'une des fées de fairy tail, sa famille. Et même s'il avait oublié ce fait un moment, plus jamais il n'abandonnerait sa guilde.

* * *

_Hello ! merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_ bientôt !_

_MMBB._


	3. La Guilde

_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Avertissement : L'histoire se passe après les jeux magiques. Certaines scènes pourraient choquées. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je trouve cela louche que les persos de Fairy tail se soient si bien remis de tout ce qui se passe pendant les jeux magiques. Surtout Lucy qui se voit quand même mourir… Enfin, c'est juste une fanfiction sans prétention._

_Rien n'est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! Désolée pour les fautes !_

_Merci beaucoup à _**_Gaia M, Audrey97412, Galataney et _****_Blue Fairy Sky_** _pour leurs reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir de savoir que cela vous plaise !_

**_Gaia M _**_: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laisser une review, cela fait plaisir que tu me lises. Il est vraiment que le pairing Luxus/Marijane est bien plus rependu mais j'ai eu envie de changer, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant que cela te plaise._

**_Audrey97412_**_ : Merci encore pour tes deux reviews ! je me dépêche d'écrire la suite pour ne pas vous faire attendre. J'ai changé un peu Luxus car je pense que, même s'il est très fier et très borné, il sait qu'il a fait une connerie lorsqu'il a été banni et qu'il n'a pas envie de recommencer. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi._

**_Galataney : _**_Merci Beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'aime beaucoup aussi les LuxusxLucy même si je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur FFNET. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise !_

* * *

La Guilde.

Lucy se réveilla doucement. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait réussi à se rendormir et à finir sa nuit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de ne pas avoir dormi seule pour la première fois depuis longtemps ou si le fait de savoir Luxus près d'elle l'avait soulagé. Elle était d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir qui était la personne que Luxus connaissait. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule à péter un plomb lui avait apporté un grand soulagement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut étonnée de ne voir personne. Il n'était pourtant pas très tard au vu de la lumière et elle fut tenté de croire qu'elle avait simplement imaginé ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. En même temps, il fallait vraiment être folle pour croire que Luxus, le grand Luxus, allait s'occuper d'elle. Elle se maudit d'avoir cru que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était réel mais ne put y penser trop longtemps car Levy entra dans la pièce.

- Tu es réveillée ! s'exclama son amie. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as pu dormir un peu ?

- Oui, un peu… Même mieux que les autres nuits !

- Surement parce que tu ne dormais pas seule… J'ai trouvé Luxus endormi avec la tête sur ton lit, c'était assez marrant ! J'ai voulu le charrié un peu mais tu le connais…

Lucy ne put s'empêché de sourire. Donc, elle n'avait pas rêvé et avait discuté avec l'inapprochable Luxus. Levy remarqua son sourire mais ne fit pas de commentaire pour une fois. Elle avait bien compris que son amie était très faible, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement et elle ne voulait pas l'asticoter.

- Je suis contente que tu sois réveillée, Natsu sera bien plus vivable et il y aura moins de tension…

- De la tension ?

- Oui, Natsu et Lisanna déjà… Et puis, toute la guilde s'en ait voulu de pas avoir vu que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme donc…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe en Lisanna et Natsu ? demanda Lucy un peu inquiète.

Elle et Lisanna avaient eu un peu de mal à sympathiser, Lucy ayant peur que Lisana lui prenne sa place auprès de ses amis et Lisanna ayant peur d'avoir perdu l'amour de Natsu au profit de la belle blonde. Elles avaient fini par avoir une discussion, fatiguée l'une comme l'autre de cette situation de tension. Lucy avait assuré à la jeune Strauss que si Natsu dormait chez elle presque tous les soirs, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, c'était juste qu'il avait tellement peur de perdre encore quelqu'un auquel il tenait et qu'il avait besoin de sentir la présence de ses amis même pendant son sommeil. Lisanna avait été très soulagée et elles avaient décidé de devenir amie, après tout elles avaient le même âge et presque les même gouts.

Même si Natsu n'avais pas arrêté de dormir chez Lucy, Lisanna savait que ce n'était pas par amour mais par besoin. D'ailleurs, au retour des jeux et le fait qu'ils aient failli tous mourir, Lucy avait demandé à Natsu d'aller dormir chez Lisanna pour que quelque chose finisse enfin à se passer entre eux. C'est pourquoi cela inquiétait fortement Lucy.

- Et bien, comme Natsu était intenable, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dormi chez toi depuis un moment. Du coup, il envoyait bouler tout le monde dont Lisanna qui a fini par l'envoyer bouler aussi et depuis… Ils ne se parlent plus trop et je dois t'avouer que c'était super gênant comme situation…

- Mais il n'est pas possible, soupira la bonde. Il n'a pas intérêt à reprocher à Lisanna le fait qu'on ne dorme plus ensemble. Je lui en toucherais deux mots !

- Heureusement que tu as là pour ces deux la parce que sinon, on entendrait encore que Lisanna soupirer à fendre l'âme.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire ensemble, se souvenant qu'avant que Natsu obéisse à Lucy en allant dormir chez Lisanna, la jeune Strauss n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du fait qu'il était aveugle. Lucy passa une bonne partie de la matinée avec son amie, à rire et à parler. Bien sûr, elle ne lui parla pas de son mal-être mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était éloignée de ses amis au fur et à mesure qu'elle allait mal. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès mais allant mal, elle ne supportait pas de voir des gens et moins elle en voyait moins elle allait bien, elle était tout simplement en train de rentrer dans une spirale. D'une certaine manière, le fait qu'elle était tombée malade lui avait permis de se rapprocher des gens. En même temps, allonger sur un lit d'hôpital, elle ne pouvait pas les fuir.

Levy laissa son amie se reposer en début d'après-midi. Avant de partir, elle se retourna une ernière fois pour dire quelque chose à Lucy :

- Tu sais, Lucy-chan, tu manques vraiment à la guilde… Ne te mets plus en danger comme ça, personne ne veut te perdre.

Puis Levy sortit, sans se rendre compte que Lucy était particulièrement touchée par ces paroles. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle fut étonnée de trouver Natsu, Erza et Grey qui l'attendaient. Ils avaient l'air un peu penaud et elle remarqua tout de suite que Natsu jeter des regards à Lisanna qui continuait à l'ignorer royalement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda la mage.

- Et bien… commença Erza. On se demandait, vu que tu as pas mal discuté avec Lucy si tu savais si elle nous en voulait ?

- Vous en vouloir ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Nous n'avons pas été là pour elle dernièrement. répondit Grey. Et on avait un peu peur qu'elle nous en veuille.

- Non, elle n'a pas l'air en tout cas… A vrai dire, elle ne m'a rien dit mais vous devriez carrément lui demander cela serait plus simple.

- Oui, tu as raison, allons la voir ! s'exclama Natsu.

- Oh, par contre, Natsu, tu vas te faire tirer les oreilles !

- Hein mais…

Le jeune homme ne peut en demander plus, il était tiré par ses amis vers l'infirmerie. Lucy les accueilla chaleureusement, même si elle était étonnée par leur regard fuyant. Un silence un peu pesant s'ensuivit, Le trio évitant de regarder Lucy et Lucy ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- On… On voulait s'excuser… commença Grey d'une voix un peu hésitante. On sait bien qu'on n'a pas été très présent auprès de toi dernièrement et à vrai dire, on ne s'était pas bien rendu compte que tu allais mal… Personnellement, j'ai juste pensé que tu voulais augmenter tes pouvoirs et que c'était pour cela que tu t'isolais ou que tu voulais faire des missions à répétitions et…

- Mais que racontes tu, Grey ? Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ? Je n'ai rien à vous reproché. Je n'allais pas bien, c'est vrai mais je faisais tout pour vous le cacher. Ce qui s'est passé dernièrement m'a profondément bouleversée et… Et pour le moment, je préfère ne pas en parler… C'est encore trop douloureux et je n'arrive pas à mon contrôler quand j'y pense ou quand j'en parle. murmura la jeune femme.

Elle avait arrêté de les regarder en parlant et ne voyait que ces mains qui tremblaient. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à parler ni à se confier. Parce que c'était ces plus proches amis et qu'elle avait peur de leur regard. Les cicatrices sur ces bras étaient cachées par un tee-shirt à manches longues mais elle avait l'impression qu'elles se voyaient quand même. Elle sentit son pouls s'accéléré et n'arrivait pas à calmer la panique qui montait. Erza et Grey n'avaient pas remarqué son état et voulaient insister pour qu'elle se confie. Quand à Natsu, il avait senti sa peur et leur demanda d'arrêter. Ils en furent tous surpris mais ne firent aucun commentaire, après tout il l'a connaissait mieux que quiconque.

- Lucy, dit il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui prenant les mains. Tu ne vas pas bien, c'est sur… Et cela, même moi je le comprends. Tu n'es pas prête à parler, ce n'est pas grave mais si tu as besoin, on est là. Quand tu seras prête, n'importe quand, on sera là. Tu n'es pas seule. Maintenant, regardes moi.

La jeune mage releva la tête vers son ami en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Lui, Natsu, celui qui avait parfois du mal avec le tact, était celui qui la comprenait le mieux entre ces trois amis. Elle finit par craquer et se mettre vraiment à pleurer. Erza décréta un câlin collectif et Natsu fit sourire tout le monde en grommelant « qu'il était quand même sympas d'accepter un câlin du glaçon ».

* * *

Le soir arriva bien vite et malgré le fait que la présence de ses amis la soulageait, Lucy finit par leur dire de partir. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule après avoir vu défiler toute la guilde durant la journée. Et puis, au fond d'elle, elle avait hâte de discuter avec Luxus. Tout du moins, elle espérait qu'ils parlent ce soir. D'ailleurs, elle était étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée alors que son équipe était passée. Une fois seule, la jeune femme soupira. Elle était étonnée de l'inquiétude de tout le monde envers elle. Alors qu'elle avait été si seule et perdue durant ces trois derniers mois. Mais n'était-ce pas elle qui s'était éloignée sans s'en rendre compte ? Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire partie de la guilde ses derniers mois et avait eu l'impression de ne pas être utile ni nécessaire à la guilde. Pourtant, tout le monde était venu la voir, la rassurer mais aussi se rassurer eux même de savoir que leur amie allait bien. Elle repensa aussi à ce qu'avait dit Levy, elle si heureuse avait eu l'air très touchée par ce qui était arrivé à Lucy, comme tout le monde. Ils étaient tous venu lui dire quelques mots, chacun leur tour, ne restant tout le temps que Erza, Natsu et Grey.

Mais la pire avait été Wendy, la jeune dragon slayer l'avait, elle aussi, vu mourir et ne s'en remettait pas bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs demandé à tout le monde de sortir pour discuter avec Lucy même le trio, un peu retissant, les avaient laissé seules.

- Je suis désolée Lucy. avait dit la jeune fille en pleure. Je suis désolée de ne pas d'avoir aidé alors que j'ai bien vu que cela n'allait pas. J'ai senti l'odeur de sang sur toi et j'ai vite compris mais… Mais te regarder me rappelait souvent cette scène où… où… tu es… morte… Je me sens si faible de ne pas pouvoir d'aider alors que je le veux tellement…

- Wendy, murmura la blonde. Approche-toi.

La petite magie s'approcha en pleurant vers son amie qui l'a pris dans ses bras et pleura avec elle. Les deux filles pleurèrent un moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Lucy brise le silence.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, petite sœur. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce qu'on a vécu la bas a été tellement horrible que je ne peux pas te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Tu sais, je rêve toutes les nuits de cette scène… mais parfois ce n'est pas moi, mais l'un de vous. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher de ne pas m'aider alors que tu le fais en venant me voir. Si tu as besoin, viens et on parlera de tout ça. Nous en sommes pas seule tu sais ! dit elle en caressant les cheveux de Wendy.

Lucy eut aussi la visite d'Happy et Charuru. Happy n'avait pas osé venir la voir tout de suite de peur de pleurer mais il ne résista pas longtemps et finit par se jeter sur sa poitrine, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Charuru l'avait juste remercier d'avoir rassuré Wendy et lui avait souhaiter bon rétablissement avant de partir rejoindre sa maitresse. Happy, lui, était resté avec Natsu, Erza et Grey jusqu'à ce que Lucy leur dise de rentrer pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

En pensant à tout cela, elle se sentit très fatiguée d'un coup, comme si toute la fatigue cumulée la rattrapait. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était sortie de son coma et elle se sentait encore faible. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Cette nuit-là, Lucy fit plusieurs cauchemars mais ne se réveilla jamais totalement. Dès qu'un cauchemar commençait, une douce voix lui parvenait et une personne lui caressait le visage en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire et de se rendormir. Si Lucy s'était réveillée à ce moment-là, elle aurait vu Luxus, le visage inquiet, la bercer doucement attendant que ces cauchemars disparaissent.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Encore merci à tous de me lire ! Bon, je ne voulais pas écrire ça à la base mais tout est venu d'un coup donc la discussion avec Luxus viendra plus tard ! J'espère que cela vous a plu tout de même !_

_ bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_MMBB_


	4. Rapprochement

_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Avertissement : L'histoire se passe après les jeux magiques. Certaines scènes pourraient choquées. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je trouve cela louche que les persos de Fairy tail se soient si bien remis de tout ce qui se passe pendant les jeux magiques. Surtout Lucy qui se voit quand même mourir… Enfin, c'est juste une fanfiction sans prétention._

_Rien n'est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! Désolée pour les fautes ! Sinon, désolée aussi si mes publications ne sont pas fréquentes. Je n'ai pas de chapitres de préparer et avec Noël... Cela a été dur d'avoir un pc !^^_

_Merci beaucoup à TritonA7, Audrey97412, Galataney et Blue Fairy Sky_ _pour leurs reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir de savoir que cela vous plaise !_

_**Galataney :**__ Merci encore, cela me fait très plaisir ! J'essaie de garder une certaine logique dans mon histoire mais il est vrai que, lorsque j'ai relu la scène, je me suis dit que Wendy est tout de même jeune et que, pour moi, elle devais avoir du mal avec tout cela... Sinon, merci beaucoup beaucoup !_

_**Audrey97412 :**__ Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est vrai que Luxus n'est pas très présent mais je compte bien y remédier ! Tout comme l'enguelade de Lucy sur Natsu!^^ Voici la suite et encore merci !_

_**TritonA7 :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que je suis suivie et que les gens aiment bien ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !_

* * *

**Rapprochement.**

Lucy se réveilla doucement et s'étira. Elle était seule dans l'infirmerie et soupira doucement. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler avec Luxus. Elle ne le voyait que très rarement d'ailleurs. Durant la journée défilaient tous ses amis et Natsu ne la quittait que très rarement. Tellement rarement que Lucy était étonnée que Lisanna ne soit pas venue la tuer pour récupérer son petit ami. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait s'ils avaient parlé tous les deux. Elle avait prévu de l'engueuler mais n'en avait pas encore trouvé la force.

Malgré le fait qu'elle dorme énormément, elle sentait qu'elle continuait ces cauchemars même si elle ne se réveillait plus en sursaut et que cela l'empêchait de totalement se reposer. Elle avait recommencé à manger mais Polyussica avait décrété qu'il ne lui fallait que de petite quantité pour le moment, pour éviter de tomber encore plus malade. Il était vrai que la digestion l'épuisait souvent beaucoup.

En parlant de Polyussica, elle devait passer aujourd'hui pour vois les progrès que la jeune femme avait faits. Lucy avait d'ailleurs hâte qu'elle passe pour savoir si elle pouvait se lever. Rester dans son lit sans bouger commençait à l'énerver et elle mourrait d'envie de descendre voir les autres et les regarder se battre. Si un jour on lui avait dit que les bagarres entre les membres de la guilde lui allaient lui manquer, elle aurait envoyé cette personne dans un asile.

La jeune mage entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, interrompant par la même occasion ces pensées. Apercevant Natsu seul pour une fois, elle se dit que c'était l'occasion de pouvoir enfin discuter de Lisanna.

- Bonjour Luce. Ça va ce matin ?

- Bien et toi ? Tu es seul ?

- Oui. Erza et Grey ne sont pas encore arrivés et j'ai senti que tu ne dormais plus donc...

- Ça tombe bien, à vrai dire. Je comptais te parler...

Lucy vit son ami grimacé, comme s'il se doutait de ce que voulait lui parler son amie. En même temps, il s'y attendait et savait que cela n'allait pas être agréable.. Mais après tout, il le méritait un peu...

- Je vois que tu te doutes de ce que je veux parler.

- Eh bien... j'espérais y échapper... Mais... Je te connais tout de même et je sais que tu ne lâches pas prise donc.. Autant y passer maintenant !

- Bon... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre à Lisanna ? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a déjà assez attendu que tu te décides pour en plus subir ta mauvaise humeur car je n'allais pas bien ? Comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne entre vous si tu n'es même pas capable de te reposer sur elle ? Et d'être gentil d'ailleurs !

- Oui mais...

- Mais je n'ai pas fini ! s'exclama Lucy en élevant la voix. J'ai décidé de dormir seule et je reconnais que c'était une erreur vu ce qui s'est passé après... Mais ce n'est en aucun cas la faute de Lisanna ! Et tu es un abruti à t'en vouloir pour ce qui m'est arrivée Et un encore plus gros abruti pour t'en prendre à Lisanna ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que Mira ne s'en soit pas pris à toi...

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait te laisser ce plaisir et que tu serais plus en forme après... murmura son ami.

- Et elle a raison en plus ! J'en reviens pas qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait pour rassurer Lisanna sur notre relation, sur le temps qu'elle a attendu pour que tu ouvre les yeux, tu as ruiné ça en quelques secondes !

- Mais tu étais dans le coma ! répliqua pour la première fois Natsu. Et je n'arrêtais pas de voir mourir ton double lorsque je te voyais allongée alors c'est parti tout seul ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre... Tout comme de perdre Erza... Ou même Grey... Ou pire Lisanna.

- Je sais tout cela Natsu... Mais tu oublies que je suis aussi l'amie de Lisanna et qu'elle devait être aussi inquiète que toi. Mais en plus, son petit ami la repoussait... Natsu, va t'excuser maintenant et ne t'inquiète plus pour moi. Je me suis perdue ces derniers mois mais ça va mieux maintenant.

- Très bien... Mais la prochaine que tu te perds, préviens nous ! On t'aidera à te retrouver !

La jeune femme secoua la tête en regardant son ami sortir. Il était incroyable. Toujours le mot pour rire ou pour aider les autres. Et elle, elle l'avait inquiété. Elle s'en voulait énormément de s'être laissé allé et d'avoir failli mourir. Elle souleva ses manches et regarda ses cicatrices. Elle les caressa doucement, s'étonnant de ne pas ressentir le besoin de se couper depuis qu'elle était là. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à tout révéler à ses amis. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'elle s'était mutilée ? Elle avait tellement peur de les perdre maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvés. Elle avait aussi hâte de retrouver ses esprits. Loki était passé la voir, vu qu'il arrivait à passer d'un monde à l'autre sans ses pouvoirs et l'avait rassurée sur ses esprits. Ils avaient tous ressenti une douleur lorsqu'elle était tombé dans le coma et avaient été inquiets jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Même Aquarius lui avait envoyé un message et même s'il était très acerbe comme d'habitude, Lucy avait ressenti l'inquiétude de son esprit envers elle. Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant arriver Grey et Erza venus la remercier d'avoir tiré les bretelles de Natsu

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent en compagnie de ses deux amis où elle apprit que tout le monde avait décidé de donner une partie de leurs gains de mission pour son loyer. Elle s'était d'abord insurgée aussi violemment qu'elle pouvait mais ses amis avaient été intraitables, étant incapable de faire des missions, il fallait l'aider ! Elle avait ensuite rendu les armes, les larmes aux yeux devant la générosité de sa guilde. Puis Lisanna était venue seule et avait chassé Erza et Grey pour parler un peu avec Lucy.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être restée avant mais j'étais trop en colère contre Natsu pour ça... lui apprit son amie.

- Oh, ne t'excuse pas. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui tirer les oreilles plus tôt, désolée... Alors, qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Je m'en suis doutée que c'était toi ! Il n'est pas croyable quand il s'y met...Il est venue s'excuser devant tout le monde et m'a demandé de le pardonner. Je lui ai soutiré deux-trois promesses avant de lui dire oui !

- Tu as bien eu raison ! ricana la blonde. J'en reviens toujours de devoir tout lui dire parfois. Mais une chose est sure, il t'aime !

- Je sais... Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Sinon, dragon slayer ou pas, il aurait mordu la poussière !

Échangeant un regard complice, les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire avant de voir arriver Natsu et de repartir dans leur fou rire. Le jeune homme, se sachant victime de leur moquerie, fit mine de bouder mais ne put le faire longtemps. Il profitait du rire de sa meilleure amie. Rire qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Polyussica arriva quelques minutes plus tard et fit sortir tout le monde avant de se tourner vers la blonde. Elle l'observa de loin, avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

- Tu as l'air plus détendue. constata la mage guérisseuse.

- Eh bien, je dors mieux... Et je me sens rassurée ici...

- Oui, cette guilde fait souvent cet effet sur les gens. Bien, je vais t'examiner.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Polyussica écouta son cœur ainsi que ces poumons. Elle lui lança quelques sorts pour vérifier sa tension avant que ses différents organes. Elle observa ses cicatrices et tâta différentes parties de son corps.

- Manges-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes d'examen.

- Un peu, oui. Je n'ai pas encore très faim mais Natsu ne me quitte pas des yeux tant que je n'ai pas mangé toute ma ration.

- Bien. Tu m'as l'air un peu mieux. Ce n'est pas encore ça et tu ne vas pas pourvoir faire de magie tout de suite mais tu vas pouvoir te lever un peu. Pour commencer, seulement 2h par jour pendant 2-3 jours ensuite, tu augmentes d'1h tous les jours ! Tu n'es pas obligée de rester debout mais tu descends dans la salle et tu reste avec tes amis. Cela va beaucoup t'épuiser au début mais c'est normal. Tu continues à manger comme ça, tu reste encore à l'infirmerie pour le moment et je repasserais dans 1 semaine.

La mage commença à sortir de la pièce sans un au revoir et sans un mot de plus. Mais Lucy eut quand même le temps de lui dire quelques mots avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Merci ! Merci de vous occuper de moi alors que vous ne supportez plus la foule.

- Remercie cette guilde et le Maître. Je fais cela pour eux ! Et fais en sorte que je n'ai plus à revenir trop souvent.

La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête. Elle était heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir se lever ! Bon, seulement quelques heures par jour mais d'ici quelque temps, elle pourrait même passer une journée entière au bar avec Mira et toute la guilde. Elle était aussi soulagée de ne pas avoir à rentrer chez elle. Rien que le fait de devoir y retourner seule l'angoissait. Et si elle recommençait à se couper là bas ? Elle n'était pas prête et elle le savait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ici elle dormait plutôt bien et n'avait aucune crise d'angoisse mais elle sentait que si elle retournait trop tôt chez elle, elle risquait de replonger.

Elle vit Natsu arriver d'un seul coup dans l'infirmerie tout heureux rapidement suivi par Levy.

- Polyussica a dit que tu pouvais te lever alors on est venue te chercher ! s'exclama Natsu

- Tout le monde t'attend en bas. Allez, dépêchons-nous !

Lucy sourit à ses deux amis. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir de crampes au visage tellement elle sourirait tout le temps. Et cela lui faisait du bien de sourire. Elle se leva doucement, aider par Levy. Natsu trépignait d'impatience à côté d'elles. Lucy réussit à faire quelques pas doucement. Ses muscles étaient raides et avaient beaucoup fondu. Entre sa perte de poids avant son coma et le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait peu de muscle et d'aisance dans ses mouvements. Malgré ça, elle réussit à traverser l'infirmerie en entier et s'arrêta juste à son entrée. Une légère angoisse l'étreignit mais la présence de ses deux amis l'aida à sortir.

Elle sursauta au son qui retendit. Elle vit toute la guilde l'acclamer et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer devant les mines joyeuses de ses amis. Elle demanda à Natsu de l'aider à descendre, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir la force de le faire seule. Avant qu'elle ait fini de formuler sa demande, Natsu l'avait déjà jeté sur son dos comme un sac à patates et l'avait descendu en bas. Elle s'installa au bar et regarda Natsu se précipiter vers Lisanna mais il fut critiquer par Grey à propos de la façon dont il l'avait aider à descendre. S'ensuivit une bagarre qui la fit rire aux éclats. Oui, cela lui avait manqué. Elle trouvait tout de même étonnant d'avoir dû frôler la mort pour s'apercevoir que ce dont elle avait besoin était sous ses yeux. Elle se savait loin d'être guérie mais elle allait avancer. Elle aperçut Luxus dans le fond qui la regardait en souriant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu et lui sourit aussi. Elle finit par détourner les yeux, un peu gêner devant la regard du blond. Elle croisa ensuite celui de Mirajane qui l'a regardait un peu bizarrement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? finit-elle par demander.

-Je ne te savais pas si proche de Luxus. fit la mage blanche d'un air taquin.

- Eh bien... Pas spécialement, on a juste un peu parlé...

- Oui et surtout, il te veille la nuit !

- Oui, enfin c'est pour permettre à Natsu et les autres de dormir.

- C'est ce qu'il dit mais je pense que ce que tu as vécu et que tu vis encore le touche plus que ce qu'il ne dit... Ou alors, il est intéressé par toi !

- Mira ! Ne commence pas, s'exclama Lucy en rougissant. Il n'y a rien entre nous et tu le sais !

- Pour le moment, lui rétorqua son amie en s'éloignant pour servir quelqu'un.

La jeune mage soupira. Son amie était vraiment incroyable. Dés qu'un petit semblant de couple se dessinait, elle sautait à pieds joints dedans et ne laissait aucune chance aux protagonistes de s'en échapper. Bon, la blonde devait bien avouer qu'elle trouvait Luxus attrayant mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ne l'aidait que parce qu'il voulait se rattraper par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à la guilde ! Elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Tu as l'air bien mieux. murmura-t-il.

- J''essaie en tout cas. lui répondit-elle.

- C'est bien. Commence par essayer et tu verras après, tout te semblera plus simple.

- Quand je les vois comme ça, se battre sans raison, je me rends compte que ça m'a manqué... Que je me suis éloignée sans l'en rendre compte. Et qu'il a fallu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave pour que je me rende compte de l'importance que j'avais pour la guilde.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... A vrai dire, je dois être une des seules personnes à le savoir. Enfin, on en parlera plus tard, pour le moment, profite de cette ambiance totalement folle !

- Ça, tu peux le dire. Mais si la guilde n'était pas comme ça, elle ne serait pas Fairy Tail ! rigola Lucy

- Tu as un beau rire, tu sais !l lui répondit doucement Luxus en s'éloignant.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement et le regarda partir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais quand c'était lui qui disait ça, elle avait encore plus envie de rire et de faire des efforts pour aller bien. Elle croisa le regard de Grey et Erza qui semblait heureux qu'elle aille mieux. Ils étaient à leur table habituelle avec Natsu et Lisanna. Elle se leva doucement pour le rejoindre et du faire attention au divers objets volant à droite à gauche. Elle se laissa tomber prés de Lisanna qui lui prit doucement la main. Lucy sourit. Elle était bien finalement la. Son double était peut être mort devant elle, ils étaient peut être tous en danger fréquemment, elle n'avait peut être plus de famille mais elle avait des amis supers, des esprits puissants et attentifs. C'étaient eux sa nouvelle famille et elle devait faire des efforts pour. Cela allait être un peu long mais elle allait y arriver. Grâce à Natsu, Erza, Grey... Mais surtout Luxus qui finalement l'aidait à sa façon. La jeune femme s'endormit petit a petit la tête posée sur l'épaule de Lisanna. Elle ne se réveilla pas quand Natsu la monta dans son lit ni quand Luxus s'installa à côté d'elle pour la nuit.

* * *

Lucy se réveilla brusquement. Elle sentait quelqu'un s'agiter et gémir prés d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie mais elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle avait atterri là. Elle se redressa dans l'obscurité et aperçut la silhouette de Luxus installer sur un fauteuil juste à coté d'elle. A la façon dont il s'agitait, il était en plein cauchemar. La jeune femme se leva un peu et entreprit de le réveiller. Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de son rêve et fixa la mage encore embrumé dans son mauvais rêve. Elle lui sourit et doucement et attendit qu'il ait repris ses esprits pour lui parler.

- Alors, toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars ? lui murmura Lucy.

- Oui... désolé de t'avoir réveillée... soupira gêné Luxus.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas maintenant... je suis fatigué et toi aussi je te rappelle.

- Très bien. Par contre, je veux bien ton aide pour rapprocher un lit du mien.

- Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Je comprends bien que si tu restes là, c'est autant pour me veiller que pour ne pas dormir seul, n'est ce pas ?

- Effectivement, j'ai du mal à dormir seul depuis un moment mais...

- Et il est vrai que je te vois mal dormir avec ta bande ! Alors, autant dormir ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur. Juste pour faire fuir nos cauchemars...

- Je...

- Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir besoin d'aide, Luxus, c'est toi qui m'a dit ça !

- Très bien, capitula-t-il. Mais pas un mot aux autres.

- Promis. sourit la jeune femme.

Lucy n'en revenait pas... Elle allait dormir non seulement dormir avec Luxus mais en plus, il avait reconnu avoir des failles. Le grand et puissant Luxus reconnaissait avoir des faiblesses et cela devant elle qui n'était pas spécialement une amie ni rien... C'est peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il est plus facile de se confier à lui qu'a Natsu... Parce que ce n'est pas un ami et qu'il ne juge pas, pensa-t-elle en le regardant approcher deux lits ?

Elle s'installa dans son lit et regarda Luxus en faire de même dans celui qu'il avait collé au sien. Elle lui souhaita rapidement bonne nuit pour ne pas qu'il voit combien elle était troublé par cette proximité. Malgré sa gène, elle s'endormit rapidement tout comme Luxus qui se rendait compte que la présence de la jeune femme l'apaisait beaucoup. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre si c'était parce qu'il dormait avec une présence ou si c'était parce que c'était Lucy. C'est sur ces pensées étranges qu'il s'endormit lui aussi.

* * *

_Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre est fini ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère poster la suite bientôt._

_ pluche !_

_MMBB._


	5. Prise de conscience

_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Avertissement : L'histoire se passe après les jeux magiques. Certaines scènes pourraient choquées. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je trouve cela louche que les persos de Fairy tail se soient si bien remis de tout ce qui se passe pendant les jeux magiques. Surtout Lucy qui se voit quand même mourir… Enfin, c'est juste une fanfiction sans prétention._

_Rien n'est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! Désolée pour les fautes ! _

_Merci beaucoup à _**_Audrey97412, Galataney_** **_et _****_Blue Fairy Sky_** _pour leurs reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir de savoir que cela vous plaise ! Et merci aussi à __**Lilylys**__ pour sa mise en favorit et à __**Melashnaw**__ pour sa mise en follow !_

**_Audrey 97412 : _**_J'espère que ce chapitre te plait et je compte bien utiliser un peu Mirajane pour mon affaire ! Merci de m'avoir laisser une review !_

**_Galataney : _**_Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

* * *

Prise de conscience.

Lucy se réveilla doucement, encore confuse. Elle se redressa et découvrit une infirmerie vide de toute présence. S'il n'y avait le deuxième lit à côté d'elle avec des draps froissé, elle aurait pu croire que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était un rêve. Où était donc passé Luxus, il n'était pas très tard pourtant… Lucy fronça les sourcils, elle avait cru à un rapprochement hier et avait eu l'impression que Luxus se laissait apprivoiser et allait être d'accord pour parler au petit matin. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme était étonnée qu'il ne soit pas si pressé que ça de parler de son ami… Ou il n'avait pas encore eu sa permission pour parler ou il ne lui faisait pas confiance… Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit la première raison et non la deuxième qui soit vrai. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors et vit qu'il était relativement tôt. Ces amis n'était donc pas encore la et si Luxus avait fui, elle allait être toute seule pendant un moment. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se lever sans personne, elle était donc bloquée dans ce lit toute seule avec ses pensées.

Lucy devait bien admettre que de devoir rester à l'infirmerie l'empêchait de trop se poser de question. Mais elle allait devoir retourner chez elle et y être seule encore une fois… Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Natsu de venir dormir avec elle, ni à Grey qui commençait à se rapprocher de Jubia. Et si elle aimait beaucoup Erza, elle avait aussi déjà expérimenté une nuit avec elle qui avait fini par une Lucy par terre et une Erza allongée de tout son long dans le lit. Elle avait donc peur de se retrouver seule chez elle. Ici, à Fairy Tail, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de se faire du mal. Alors que chez elle, même si son appartement était joli et confortable, elle y était vulnérable, s'y sentait abandonnée et les fantômes de ses échecs venaient la hanter. Et il y avait aussi cette histoire avec Luxus. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une histoire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus troublée par sa présence et avait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'il pouvait la protéger contre tout même contre elle-même ! Et le fait de savoir qu'ils avaient cote à cote lui donnait des bouffés de chaleur et la rendait très heureuse. Seulement, elle était sure d'être la seule à ressentir cela. Lui, ne devait rien ressentir que de l'affection et encore. Petit à petit, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune mage finit pas se rendormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Lucy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, entourée de ses amis qui, pour une fois, semblaient calme. Enfin, Natsu était calme jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit réveillée et qu'il lui saute dessus.

- Tu es enfin réveillée Lucy ? Dit donc, tu fais quoi de tes nuits pour dormir autant !

- Mais rien voyons, se défendit violement la blonde en pensant à son rapprochement avec Luxus.

- C'est bizarre… murmura Happy, Luxus a répondit la même chose quand on lui a demandé avant qu'il ne parte en mission ce matin. Je suis sur que vous avez fait des trucs !

- Mais arrête donc de raconté n'importe quoi, sale chat ! s'exclama Lucy devenue très rouge.

- Elle a raison, Happy. confirma Natsu. Que veux-tu que Luxus et Lucy fasse à l'infirmerie ? Il n'y a même pas de place pour se battre.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air si sérieux et sûr de lui de Natsu. Erza essaya de lui expliquer mais s'emmêlait les pinceaux pendant que Grey lui disait de poser la question à Lisanna. La jeune femme arrêta d'écouter ses amis, une information lui revenant en mémoire. Luxus était parti en mission ?! Mais, il ne lui avait rien dit. Bon, il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre c'est sûr mais elle était déçu qu'il ne lui ait rien dit et qu'en plus, il soit parti ce matin sans rien dire. Peut-être cette mission était-elle prévu depuis longtemps et qu'il l'avait oublié. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Mira, elle savait toujours tout.

- Bon, s'exclama la blonde, coupant ainsi Erza dans ses explications fumeuses. Si on descendait ? J'ai le droit à deux heures et c'est le moment de la journée où il y a le plus de monde à la guilde !

- D'accord, répondit Natsu, comme je vais demander à Lisanna ce que tu voulais dire Erza !

Ricanant d'avance sur ce qui allait se passer, Lucy se leva doucement et demanda à ses amis de quitter la pièce pour qu'elle se change. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit de la pièce, marchant doucement, se sentant tout de même assez raide mais moins qu'hier lors de sa première tentative. Arrivée en bas, la jeune femme était fière d'elle, elle n'avait eu besoin de personne pour se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la table où elle et ses amis avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Lisanna et Levy s'y trouvait déjà à discuter et elles lui firent une place entre elles. S'ensuivit la fameuse discussion entre Lisanna et Natsu. Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, Lisanna ne savait plus où se mettre et était très gênée. Mais moins que Natsu quand il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Happy dans l'infirmerie.

- Mais, Lucy… C'est ça que vous faisiez avec Luxus dans l'infirmerie ? demanda innocemment Natsu.

La jeune femme recracha son jus de fruit et devient rouge de honte. Ses deux amies la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds. Quant à Erza et Grey, ils étaient morts de rire.

- Natsu, comme j'ai dit à Happy plus tôt. lui répondit la jeune femme. Il n'y a rien entre moi et Luxus, il veuille juste à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien lorsque je reste seule ici. Vous, vous me veuillez le jour et lui la nuit, c'est tout.

- Ah bon ? Mais Marijane dit qu'il est bizarre quand on parle de toi, fit remarquer Lisanna.

- Lisanna, tu connais ta sœur quand même… Tu sais bien qu'elle essaie toujours de former des couples ! En plus, il est parti en mission sans me le dire ni se soucier de moi donc…

- Hum… c'est vrai… mais tout de même c'est bizarre…

- D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, fit Mirajane en passant derrière eux, Luxus est parti avec son équipe car il manquait un peu pour ton loyer de ce mois-ci ! Je suis sure qu'il y a quelque chose ! Je lui demanderais quand il reviendra !

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant ça ! Luxus était parti au dernier moment car il manquait de l'argent pour son loyer ? Depuis quand Luxus s'inquiétait autant pour elle. Et pourquoi donc cela lui faisait tant plaisir ? Elle tiqua tout de même sur ce qu'avait dit son amie et lui sauta dessus d'un seul coup.

- Mira, tu ne lui demanderas rien du tout. Murmura la jeune femme d'un air un peu menaçant. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Oh, mais ne te tracasse pas, je lui demanderais discrètement et tu sauras évidement sa réponse. lui répondit son amie en s'éloignant rapidement.

- Lisanna, ta sœur est un monstre…

- Oui je sais mais elle a souvent raison sur les gens tu sais ! D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule à avoir remarqué que Luxus était bizarre dernièrement…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! la coupa Lucy.

A vrai dire, Lucy voulait totalement savoir mais elle se doutait bien que si elle le disait, Lisanna le dirait à Mirajane qui commencerait à faire des plan sur la comète et elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante… Il valait mieux qu'elle ne dise rien et qu'elle enquête discrètement. Même si elle ne savais pas trop comment… Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose dans cette histoire. Pourquoi le fait que Luxus s'intéresse tant à elle lui importa autant ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Les deux heures avec tout le monde passa très vite et elle fut assez déçue de devoir remonter. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire des efforts. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, chacun de ses amis se relayant à son chevet pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie. Le soir venu, elle s'endormit rapidement, fatiguée par cette journée.

* * *

_ Lucy était allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Luxus était en face d'elle et semblait en colère. Il y avait aussi Natsu et Grey en retrait._

_- Sincèrement Lucy, comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour toi ? lui demanda Luxus. Tu es tellement insignifiante… Et faible franchement ! Quand on en vient à se couper les poignets car on va mal, faut franchement pas être bien dans sa tête !_

_- C'est clair, approuva Natsu. Tu es tellement faible… Comment peut-on supporter de t'avoir avec nous dans notre groupe ? Je me le demande. En plus, tu te coupes, c'est dégoutant ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approche…_

_ Lucy vit Natsu quitté la pièce avec Grey sans un regard en arrière. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à parler, elle était juste horrifiée._

_- Même tes amis ne te supportent plus, alors pourquoi resterais tu dans cette guilde ? reprit Luxus d'un air indifférent. Tu vas mieux, il parait alors je te demanderais de quitter cette guilde dès maintenant._

_ Lucy fut obligée de quitter la guilde. Aucun de ses amis ne vint lui dire au revoir et ce fut sous le regard méprisant des autres qu'elle quitta Magnolia. Elle marcha longtemps, en larmes, ne pouvant se résoudre à s'arrêter. Au bout de quelques temps de marche, elle vit un corps allonge sur la route et elle se précipita vers lui. Elle s'apperçut que c'était un cadavre mais surtout que c'était elle-même qui la regardait les yeux grands ouverts._

_- Tu n'as pas pu me sauver… Comment peux-tu penser être forte alors que tu ne peux même pas te protéger ?_

_- Moi non plus tu n'as pas pu me sauver ! s'exclama une voix._

_ Lucy se retourna pour observer sa mère qui lui parlait. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre ni voir et partie en courant mais bien vite, elle atterrit dans une ville en flamme, une ville qu'elle reconnut comme étant Magnolia. Tout était en flamme et des cadavres étaient partout. Lucy en reconnu plusieurs d'entre eux comme étant des commerçant de la ville. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Puis elle vit un dragon… le plus grand qu'elle n'ait jamais vu prendre son envol et foncer sur elle. Lucy hurla !_

Et elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle mit du temps à se rappeler d'où elle était et que ce qu'elle venait de faire c'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar d'ailleurs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait. Depuis qu'elle était là. La jeune femme vit qu'il était le milieu de la nuit mais elle ne se rendormit pas ce soir-là. Elle n'y arrivait pas. La journée fut longue pour elle même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa fatigue à ses amis. Elle appréhendait le soir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle recommençait à faire des cauchemars aussi violents alors qu'elle avait arrêté.

La nuit fut encore longue pour Lucy. Elle fit deux cauchemars, moins violents que la dernière nuit mais qui l'empêchèrent de dormir. Mais elle avait fait le lien dans sa tête, Luxus ne veillait plus sur elle et ces cauchemars revenait en force. Tout ceci l'angoissait énormément pour son retour prochain chez elle. Cette deuxième nuit sans sommeil ne passa pas inaperçue, ses amis remarquèrent qu'elle était angoissée. C'était comme-ci Lucy était redevenue celle d'avant son accident. Elle parlait peu, n'avait pas d'appétit et avait de grosses cernes. Elle leur parla tout de même de ses cauchemars. Natsu voulut dormir avec elle mais elle refusa, lui promettant que si cette nuit elle dormait encore mal, il pourrait venir la nuit d'après. Lucy voulait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas besoin des autres et qu'elle n'était pas faible. Les images de ces cauchemars tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle s'endormit en priant pour ne rien rêver. Elle avait peur au fond d'elle de replonger totalement. Pour le moment, être à Fairy Tail l'en avait empêcher mais pour combien de temps ?

Le cauchemar de cette nuit fut particulièrement violent et horrible. Elle voulait se réveillée mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'agitait de plus en plus, se griffait les bras dans son sommeil pour se réveiller. Des mains se posèrent sur elle et la secouèrent pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle ouvrit ces yeux pleins de larmes et rencontra le regard inquiet de Luxus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête dont le jeune homme ne comprit que quelques brides telle que « ne me laisse pas » et « vous étiez tous mort ». Il la berça doucement et la jeune femme finit par se calmer. Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y vit une détresse infinie et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus la laisser. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

- Luxus, ne me laisse plus, s'il te plait. murmura Lucy. Je sais que ma demande est étrange mais… Mais quand tu es là je ne fais plus de cauchemar, je me sens en sécurité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ni comment ça se fait que c'est toi mais j'ai cru devenir folle pendant ses trois nuits sans toi.

- Je ne te laisserais plus tant que tu n'iras pas mieux, c'est promis. Rendors toi, je serais la à ton réveil.

Lucy consentit à se rendormir en entendant le jeune homme lui promettre d'être la à son réveil. Elle ne se comprenait pas et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il acceptait de rester. Mais elle avait besoin de lui et s'il était d'accord pour cela, elle n'allait pas le refuser.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Désolée du temps de publication, la rentrée a été un peu dure ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Il devait être différent mais je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la discussion entre Luxus et Lucy dans ce chapitre, désolée…_

_ bientôt !_

_Maman Bouba._


End file.
